


Carpet Burns and Carousels

by concertconfetti



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I am carefully figuring out autistic geralt, M/M, This is not him but we're getting there, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertconfetti/pseuds/concertconfetti
Summary: Geralt was getting used to the affection Jaskier desperately wanted to give. Still, some things need to be done carefully, else braids become carpet burns.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Carpet Burns and Carousels

"Can I braid your hair?" Jaskier whispered the question quietly enough to give them both an out. Geralt was new to this form of intimacy, the kind Jaskier desperately wanted to give him, and he appreciated the slow transition from stilted friendship to a gentle partnership. Still, his shoulders tensed against the side of the tub.

"Hmm," Geralt managed, attempting to relax. 

"It's quite alright if the answer is no, Geralt," Jaskier said, resting his chin on Geralt's shoulder. "I don't want to so anything you don't want to do, my dear."

"I...think I'm okay," Geralt said, leaning his head back against Jaskier's shoulder. "My scalp just. It pulls. Ciri tried to braid it this past winter. It was too much."

Jaskier hummed, gently repositioning Geralt's head and running his hand through his damp locks. Talking about the things that overwhelmed Geralt's senses was embarrassing; for a witcher to be so easily stunned by too much sound or the pressure on his scalp was the ultimate weakness. But Jaskier took it in stride. He always seemed to come up with a solution that made Geralt's life easier, and Geralt was learning to accept help.

"I'm going to try something simple," Jaskier murmured, pulling away from Geralt to reach for a small vial of hair oil and a comb. "I want you to tell me if it creates too much pressure, all right?"

Geralt hummed.

"Right?" Jaskier repeated with a gentle tap on Geralt's shoulder. A reminder for Geralt to use his words.

"I'll tell you," Geralt grumbled. He threw a glance over at Jaskier, who smiled brightly. 

"Good," the bard whispered, planting a soft kiss on Geralt's exposed neck. Geralt let his eyes flutter shut; Jaskier dabbed a bit of mild smelling lavender oil on his hands and began working it through Geralt's hair. Jaskier's fingers danced over Geralt's scalp, massaging with calloused fingers before carefully pulling a comb through the remaining tangles. Geralt was vaguely aware of the bard gathering strands at the sides but was too relaxed to pay much attention to what Jaskier was doing. 

While Geralt relaxed, Jaskier focused on creating a set of three thin braids on either side of Geralt's head. The braids started about a half an inch away from Geralt's scalp and ended with a good inch left before hitting Geralt's shoulders. Jaskier then loosely gathered the braids around each other and gathered them at the back. He tied them off with a strip of leather and gently wove a single buttercup into the ponytail.

"How does that feel?" Jaskier said, nudging Geralt's shoulder until he opened his eyes. 

"I... don't feel anything," Geralt said. Jaskier beamed.

"Excellent! Oh, that's excellent, give me just a moment." Jaskier pulled away and bounded over to their packs. The bath had long since gone cold, so Geralt hauled himself out of the tub and dried himself while Jaskier tossed things onto the bed. The room they'd rented was not large enough for Geralt to shuffle around Jaskier and retrieve his clothes, so he stood in the corner wrapped in a towel. 

"A-HA! Found it," Jaskier declared, holding aloft a delicate hand mirror. He scrambled back over to Geralt and held the mirror at an angle so he could see the sides of his head. 

It looked....delicate. not entirely out of place on Geralt's head, but certainly not something he'd wear into battle. He hummed in a tone he hoped sounded appreciative. 

"Obviously it's not everyday wear but it looks exquisite on you," Jaskier said checking over his work. "It should work for any time we end up at a noble house or a fancy party, and shouldn't add any pressure."

Jaskier continued babbling about different configurations of braids and flowers while Geralt got dressed. Eventually, the Witcher pulled Jaskier into bed so he could drape himself over the bard to keep him still. Perhaps one day he'd find the words to thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fair by The Amazing Devil
> 
> I have a new prompt fill tumblr! [Click here to send me a prompt!](eldritcharchive.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> This was written for [ImaginaryDiscographies on tumblr. Check them out!](https://imaginarydiscographies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
